narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Korimachi/Fanon Canon
| birthdate =April 25th | age =Part-I:27 Part-II: 31 | gender =Male | height =Part-I: 198.12cm Part-2: 208.28cm | weight =Part-I: 76.2035 Part-II: 87.7701kg | blood type =AB | hometown =Sol Valley | countryoforigin =Rasengakure | countryofliving =Konohagakure | affiliation =Yoshigakure | previous affiliation =Rasengakure Konohagakure | occupation =Sage, Assassin, Puppeteer | previous occupation = Hades Corps | team =None | previous team = | partner =Exiled Entity (Clan Entity) Kogomei Nara (Lover) Yuri Kōdona | previous partner = | family = | clan = Helixian Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank =Jonin | classification = | reg =49325 | academy =9 | chunin =10 | jonin =12 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = EMS Release | tota = | beast = | hiden =Phasion Technique | unique =Fifth Order Quadruple Quadrant Seal Highly Immense Chakra Volume | nature = Earth Release Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release EMS Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = ' EMS RELEASE' Dyson Sphere Technique: Endless Power EMS Release: Absolute Zero EMS Release: Assassination Technique EMS Release: Defense Grid EMS Release: Electromagnetic Annihilation EMS Release: Gamma Ray Burst EMS Release: Invisibility Cloak EMS Release: Life Extinction Technique EMS Release: Message Transmission EMS Release: Optical Illusion EMS Release: Particle-Antiparticle Annihilation EMS Release: Photoionization EMS Release: Sol EMS Release: SOL-SBE EMS Release: Super Nova EMS Release: Thermal Effect EMS Release: Ultra Violet Fallout Electromagnetic Body Flicker Hard-Light Technique Heat Sealing Method ' LIGHTNING RELEASE' Lightning Release: Superconductivity Lightning Release: Discharge Lightning Release: Lightning Beam Lightning Release: Lightning Core Lightning Release: Positively Charged Negative Lightning Lightning Release: Supercell ' FIRE RELEASE' Fire Release: Eternal Flaming Inferno Fire Spout Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower ' WATER RELEASE' Water Release: Superfludity ' EARTH RELEASE' Earth Release: Supersolid ' WIND RELEASE' Sage Art: Neptune's Dark Wind Wind Release: Complete Freedom ' YIN RELEASE' Yin Release: Invisible Black Invisible Black: Murderous Body Yin Release: Inhaling Doom ' YANG RELEASE' Breath of Life ' YIN-YANG RELEASE' Jikuunuru Physical Clone Technique OTHER TECHNIQUES Orb of Empowerment Tajuushitsu Ephemeral Clone Technique Phasion Technique Interactive Phasion Interactive Phasion: Removal Phasing Chakra Network Phasing Possession Phasing Explosive Tag Technique Phasion Barrier Oculus Unstoppable Force Momentum Stopper Ultimate Edge Embrace of Hell Temporal Stasis Quantum Movement COLLABORATON TECHNIQUES Shikigami's Light Blade (With Rie) FOUR PATHS Four Paths of Empowerment Limitless Technique Friction Assault Gravity Assault Electromagnetic Manipulation Inertial Arts: Inertia Negation Spatial Division Spatial Tunnel Spatial Flight Sight of the Four Dimensional Being Gravity's Providence Ergosphere Time Dialation Time Lap Event Horizon Ocular Focus Event Horizon Clone Ocular Focus Teleportation Dimensional Embodiment Molecular Detachment SUMMONS Kalus Forgotten | taijutsu = ' TAIJUTSU Helixian Art: Instant Taijutsu Helixian Art: Swift Pressure Fist Helixian Art: Swift Pressure Palm Chakra Rending Style Mantis Shrimp Style Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Barrage Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Kick Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Palm Mantis Shrimp Style: Newtonian Punch Mantis Shrimp Style: Pressure Point Bombardment Style of the Enlighten Path Style of the Dimensional Path Style of the Elemental Path Style of the Physical Path Physical Path Style: Electromagnetic Arts Physical Path Style: Friction Arts Physical Path Style: Gravitation Arts Physical Path Style: Inertial Arts Physical Path Style: Momentum Arts Physical Path Style: Transduction Arts | weapons =Sword Metrochronus | tools = ' SWORDS''' Alpha Omega Sigma Chakra Transmission Seal Tandem Explosive Tags SWORDS Metrochronium Scroll }} Music Selection List '' "Shine" - L'arc en Ciel '' '' Umbrella Corp Theme '' '' "Animals" - Maroon 5 '' Appearance Ace has black hair and fair skin and wears a long sleeve, adhering shirt, with jeans and sneakers. Personality History Ace Korimachi is a mysterious shinobi that reigns from the now non-existent Rasengakure, in the Land of Plasma. Because Rasengakure stayed to itself during it's entire existance, it never had any contact with the outside world except for the few wars it was involved in Ace is an S-Rank, Puppeteer Assassin to a mission to travel the world and make something of his life. He has vast knowledge to various clans throughout the shinobi world, as has infiltrated many villages out of curiosity, seeking to expand his knowledge of people, places and the many mysteries of life. He created his three signature puppets, Alpha, Omega and Sigma and seeks to hone his skills with the use of his Four Paths as well as making friends along the way. Natural Energy Absorption Ace was born in Rasengakure, located in the Land of Plasma. That land has a large resivor of natural energy, making it abundant. Since his clan was natives of that land, over the centuries their bodies became naturally infused with it. Because their bodies are so accustomed to Natural Energy, they can learn techniques that utilize them much easier than normal shinobi without fear of turning to stone. Spirit Guide Kujo is Ace's spirit guide, and a higher up that helps out the clan and Ace via outside means. Kujo protects Ace in situations that he thinks are needed. Despite his helpful nature, Kujo will sometimes choose to not help Ace at all when he feels like he's being taken advantage of or if he feels that it is unfair. For his own personal reasons, he helps Ace out of his fondess for him, even going as far as fighting certain battles, or helping him in certain situations. Abilities Chakra Control, Potency and Reserves Ace has such impeccable control over his chakra that he can control thousands of trillions if individual photons at varying energy levels simultaneously. Having such precise chakra control, some have looked at it as the pinnacle of chakra control because of his feats with it. His chakra control is of such a degree that he can forcefully stop the byproducts of specific chakra natures, such as the Heat Energy of Fire Release, and the Cutting Effect of Wind Release. He's even been know to counter an oncoming attack by forcefully dividing the chakra nature into it's basic components, then redirecting it's effects towards the opponent. By exerting control over chakra created and released by the opponent, he's been known to even diffuse techniques that would otherwise erase his existence, making him a very fierce opponent to deal with and harder to kill than a roach. After diffusing a Yin-Yang technique, the resulting divided chakras would impact the ground, causing plants to rapidly grow and the earth itself to come to life. Ace almost always conceals his true chakra potency. Aces normal chakra is potent enough that when partially released, it can make people around him feel as if they are experiencing several times normal gravity; enough to make people instantly blackout and often makes some strong shinobi fall to their knees in recognition. Releasing his full chakra potency has actually been known to kill unprepared shinobi within a feet of him. People around him can often be paralysed in a deep sense of sudden fear that can't be pinpointed or explained. Some claim it's caused by Ace's demeanor, while other speculate that it's because of a possible enhanced form he's taken. Ace has a total bodily chakra capacity equal to that of a tailed beast, allowing him to use quite a large number of S-Rank techniques without tiring. Combined this with his extraoridinary dexterity allowing him to pull off a barrage of S-Rank techs without tiring, though this took him years of practice to achieve due to the sheer power of some of his techniques. Ace has always had potent chakra since his has a baby, noted by his father to give a slight burning sensation upon touching his skin. As Ace got older his chakra got more potent, to the point that at age 9, he accidentally gave several classmates severe sunburn and several others radiation sickness. His chakra density is so high that he can willingly make hard-light constructs as hard as steel and as hot as the surface of the sun. Because he possess such masterful skill at manipulating the entire electromagnetic spectrum, Ace is effectively immune to heat, inside and outside of his body. By using EMS chakra, Ace can transfer electrical signals through his body via fiber optic-like nerves, effectively making him exponentially faster than most shinobi. When cut by blades enemy shinobi have noticed that light physically shines from the cuts with such intensity that it can burn their eyes and has been known to blind anyone within a 2 foot radius of the wound. Ace has been known to dissipate his blood into light when needed. Chakra Natures and Skill *EMS Release Mastery Ace has masteed his kekkei genkai to such a degree that he's been known to make surrounding shinobi go blind by preventing light from entering their eyes. He can maniulate light to form powerful lasers with his fignertips or enormous beams by emitting light from his palms. By manipulating light itself, he can appear to put people under genjutsu by manipulating what people see, and since he can convert light into hard light and emulate chakra by use of light, he can make it seem like real genjutsu, despite not disrupting his opponents chakra. He has even been known to take the heat right out of an opponents body with EMS Release: Cooling Palm. He skills in utilizing the EMS Release is not restricted to just radio waves, or even microwaves, but x-rays and gamma rays as well. Just like plants use photosynthesis convert sunlight into energy, Ace can convert sunlight into chakra. From developing such mastery of EMS Release, Ace discovered the ability to perceive and read electromagnetic and electrical signals in a persons brain, allowing him to analyze infomation the opponent it thinking about. This ultimately lead to him being an unparalleled investigator. *Fire Release Skill Ace has incredible talent for Fire Release techniques, so much that he has earn the moniker "Incinerator Ace". He has been known to spew white hot flames from his mouth at hyper-sonic speed, Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower. Using that jutsu alone, he has reduced forests to ashes and vaporized lakes near instantly. Since he first learned the Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique, Ace has been fasinated with and gained ever increasing talent in Fire Release Techniques. Able to even utilize flames of different colors, Ace's fire techniques are so hot that they can reach temperatures of 9000°C (16232°F), effectively ionizing his fire into plasma and able to melt through and ionize nearly any substance naturally produced by Earth release users. *Lightning Release Skill Since the age of 9, Ace has been fascinated with speed and agility, which would eventually lead to his moniker of "The Fastest Shinobi Alive". Every day Ace would train with his father to help him get faster. After many lessons in properly utilizing Lightning Release chakra, Ace augmented his body with lightning release chakra, which eventually allowed him to surpass the 4th Raikage with boosted with his lightning release armor. But Ace wanted to be even faster, as he wanted his speed to rival and even surpass that of Minato Namikaze with using his Flying Thunder God Kunai. A few years later, he invented the Hard-Light Technique utilizing his EMS Release kekkei genkai, which allowed him to travel at light speed. Speed, Vision, Stamina and Strength Ace's base speed is one of the fastest in the shinobi world, rivaling that of even the Fourth Hokage himself. Due to his Kekkei Genkai, EMS Release, since birth his muscles started developing fiber optic-like muscle fibers in which neurons transmit signals through. Though in development, they didn't function at full capacity until age 7. It took him 2 more years on intense training to get accustomed to being able to move so quickly. Currently his speed is of such magnitude that from a standstill, he's been known to disappear so fast that witnesses never realized he left the position until its already done. Born with genes genetically modified many generations ago by the Helixian Clan Leader, Ace has naturally good perception, acuity, and analytical skills, Able to spot a single flame in broad daylight from several miles away. His eyes are so great that they can easily keep track of objects traveling at hyper-sonic speeds. After developing and using his signature Mantis Shrimp Style, Ace developed ocular skills capable of keeping up with objects moving near light-speed while using Instant Taijutsu. Ace's eyes are capable of seeing through objects like the Byakugan, tracking movement like the Sharingan, and viewing chakra like the Rinnegan. Ace with the aid of his EMS Release provides him with telescopic vision capable of seeing up to 25 miles away, as well as providing him with microscopic vision capable of seeing blood cells in extremely high detail. His eyes see with a basic visual acuity of 25,000 frames per second, and a little over 456,000 frames per second while moving at hyper velocity. The frame rate at which his eyes can track is so high while moving at light speed that he can perceive individual photons in detail while moving. After various studies of higher dimensions, Ace has acquired the ability to see objects in 3D at will, allowing him to effectively see every side of an object simultaneously, though this puts a moderate strain on his eyes. His vision is futher enhanced by Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode, allowing him to see 12 colors along with polarized light, compared to just 3 colors by a normal human. In this mode, this allowed nothing to escape depth perception designed to ensure that his punches reach its targets. Since age 6 up until the time he was 18, Ace has been under the tutelage of his father Kana to help develope his skills in Taijutsu, as well as his speed. His muscle movements have been observed to be so fast that if it wasn't for his incredible healing factor, he'd break and or shatter his bones from him moving so fast. Ace has never been the strongest shinobi, and often hits with slightly above moderate strength, though what he lacks in strength, he makes up for in speed-induced strength. Body Modification * See Modified_Human#Ace_Korimachi *Body Modification Technique *Metrochronium *Nanobots His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of Metrochronium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. This not only contributes to his, supernatural durability and weight but also to his strength greatly by enhancing it several times. Also, the metrochoronic cells that are worn out and replaced by his body speeds up the electrical impulses system, thereby enhancing his reflexes slightly as well. The Nanobots in Ace's body effective makes him resistant to any poisons, viruses, bacteria and diseases, though it just aids in him gaining resistance to them because his Septuple Helixian DNA already does this for him. The nanobots also get rid of foreign chakra that infiltrates his body. Fifth Order Quadruple Quadrant Seal Ace created this seal at the age of 9 and is actually one of the most powerful chakra seals ever made in Rasengakure's history. He originally used the seal to absorb the ambient EMS chakra that leaked from his body at a young age. Later, he began using it to store excess chakra in-case of emergencies, special occasions or conditions. This would later prove to be a fact, as he uses his stored chakra to utilize The Arts of Absorption: Final Absorption. Fuinjutsu At one point in the history of Rasangakure, they developed such a good relationship with Uzugakure that the latter taught their techniques to the former. The Helixian Clan Leader ultimately passed this art down the generations to the Shinobi of Rasangakure's Sealing Division. Kana Korimachi passed this down to Ace at a young age, and Ace developed such skill in fuinjutsu that he developed the Fifth Order Quadruple Quadrant Seal, one of Rasangakure's most powerful chakra seals, at age 9. Ace's prowess in this field is so advanced that he can seal 10 miles of space within 1 mile of space, all while appearing normal from the outside. Kenjutsu Skill Ace is unusually skilled in the art if Kenjutsu, using his signature sword as well as a Katana in combat. Naginataninjutsu Ace is quite skilled with his Naginata of Assimilation, being able to absorb and redirect chakra with ease, as well as using it to enhance his battle prowess in conjunction with his Taijutsu. Kinjutsu Prowess Through years of constant experimentation and training with various chakra natures, Ace has mastered the art of forbidden jutsu. His prowess in this area makes him an extreme force to be reckoned with. Knowing over 300 unique kinjutsu, many of which he created himself and sealed away, he has considerable knowledge in preforming forbidden techniques, which when combined with his extreme dexterity, allows him to cast multiple kinjutsu in a matter of seconds Puppetry Ace is a master in Puppetry. Having specially design and created his signature 3 main puppets and many more, Ace is a unique foe to encounter. He often uses different techniques through his puppets, that way if puts little strain on his body while allowing him to dish out the full power of the said technique. He normally does this with the Four Paths and Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode. Puppets |-| 44 Zaigougunjinkai (Scroll) = * 44 在郷軍人会 (44 Zaigougunjinkai) literally meaning "43 Fighters" are a massive collection of puppets created by Ace Korimachi, and is the pinnacle of puppets known to the shinobi world. When using all 44 at once in battle, Ace is said to have summoned his "Legion". *Alpha - Medical Puppet Ace created Alpha from top secret designs he created as well as custom metals and materials he synthesized himself. He used a certain technique to breath his life force into this puppet, allowing her to become a living puppet itself. With Alpha being his primary puppet, He takes immense priority over keeping her out of harms way, even going as far as putting himself in the way of an attack that she can't avoid herself. *Omega - Assassin Puppet *Sigma - Combat Puppet *Epsilon *Pluto *Brontus *North *Denkou *Astro *Sharaku Sharakuu is a human puppet with 3 eyes. He has the ability to Transcend Time as well as Psychic Powers, with enough skill to put a Kage level shinobi under his control. *Rook Rook has the ability to transform into several animals. *''Nightmare'' Nightmare is an advanced puppet created by Ace with its own unique abilities. Ace refers to this puppet as his Genjutsu Puppet. He is capable of Flight and uses the Gravity Device on his lower body to manipulate gravity. *Arsenal **Genjutsu - Nightmare's Genjutsu **Explosive Missiles **Incendiary Missiles **Static Beam - Puts target in Stasis **Static Field - Puts anything that crosses the barrier in Stasis **6 Arm Mounted Lasers Cannons **Advanced Metal Alloy Body Armor - Extremely Durable **Indestructible Metal Arms **Highly Extendable Arms **Metallic Threads - Metallic Threads Nightmare can use to grapple and grab opponents with. **Metallic Spatial Mesh - Many metal strands extend from Nightmares back to cover himself and others in a sphere. The unique metal the sphere is composed of bends the fabric of space-time around it, causing all attacks to simply, flow around it. While using this ability, he can't see anything, or use any other abilities. **Gravitation Beam - Nightmare locked on before emitting a beam of energy at his opponent, which constantly increased gravity at a rapid pace for the target at the point of contact. If not dealt with or taken care of, it will cause the opponent to collapse into miniature blackhole before evaporating away. This effectively happens if the beam focused on the target for 15 seconds uninterrupted. *Z **Tenshouzan (天昇斬 Heaven Rising/Ascension Slash) **Tenretsujin (天裂刃 Heaven Rending Blade, also known as "Split Heavens) **Ryuuenjin (龍炎刃 Dragon Flame Blade) **Shouenga (昇焔牙 Rising Blaze Fang) **Kougenjin (光幻刃 "Mirage Blade") **Sengatotsu (旋牙突 "Rotating Fang Thrust") *Titan *Pegasis *Mandragga *Magneto *''Luna'' Lunaedge is a puppet models after a wolf. His body is blue in color, with spikes all over. He has the power to manipulate water. using his body to send cryothermic signals underground to freeze water and create / manipulate ice. *Arsenal **Ice Clones **Can turn into a ball with ice spikes and spin. **Can fire razor sharp shards of Ice. **Cryonic Bombs. Freeze everything within a 5 foot radius. **Can cover an object in very slippery ice. **White Fang - Creates a large sum of medium to large ice spikes, under nd below the enemy. **Ice Merge - Merges his body with Ice for Travel. Can travel between ice sources. **Can project beams of cryonic energy into the sky, causing it to snow / rain freezing rain. **Cryonic Beam - Can project a beam of freezing energy from his body freezing what it comes into contact with. *Kra *Golem *Cocaprico *Xeavius *Volt *Schiltach *Metamorphosis *Phenomenon *Lynx *Snake *Mantix *Mahaa *Magnon *Leva *De'Cactis *Awagust *Kevlar *Kam *Inara *Hexilot *Harpy *Hanu *Nine-Tails *Blizzard *Feir *Blizzack *Aztek *Anuub *Anchor *''Saigo'' Saigo is one of Ace's strongest puppets, and has 2 forms. He has highly advanced armor that's resistant to most forms of damage, and can withstand even Tailed Beast Balls at close range. He has a large sword with 2 points at near the end of the blade. His hands are capable of reaching far from his body and use a secret gravitational mechanism to manipulate them, allowing him to hold an object or person without need to be close to his body. |-| Collaboration Techniques = *Burning Ice Combo *Freezing Electricity Combo *Electrifying Flame Combo *Sage Technique: Translucent Art: Skillful Achievement with Many Puppets |-| Puppet Image Gallery Sharaku.jpg|Sharakuu - Transcendent Puppet Denkou.jpg|Denko - Invisible Puppet Pluto.png|Pluton - Strongest Puppet Epsilon.jpg|Epsilona - Quantum Puppet Nightmare2.jpg|Nightmare - Genjutsu Puppet Zero Zeroknuckle.jpg|Z - Maverick Puppet Astro.jpg|Astrisk - Forces Puppet Astro_NullCannon.png|Astrisk using his Null Cannon Titanion.jpg|Titan Pegasolta.jpg|Pegasis Mandrago.jpg|Mandragga Magnus.jpg|Magneto Lunaedge.jpg|Luna Kraken2.jpg|Kra Genblem.jpg|Golem Cocapetri.jpg|Coprico X.png|Xeavius Volteel.jpg|Volt Schilt.jpg|Schiltach Rainbowdevil.jpg|Metamorphosis Phantom.png|Phenomenon Panter.jpg|Lynx Ourobockle.jpg|Snake Mantisk.jpg|Mantix Maha2.jpg|Mahaa Magnion.jpg|Magnon Leviathan.png|Leva LeCactank.jpg|De'Cactis Kuwagust.jpg|Awagust Kelvarian.jpg|Kevlar Kamrous.jpg|Kam Inarabitta.jpg|Inara Hekelot.jpg|Hexilon Harpuia.png|Harpy Hanuma.jpg|Hanu Foxstar.jpg|Nine-Tails Flizard.jpg|Blizzard Fefnir.png|Feir Blizzack.jpg|Blizzack Aztec.jpg|Aztek Anubis.jpg|Anuub Anchortus2.jpg|Anchor X2.jpg|X - Form 2 Elpizo.png|Elzo Elpizo2.jpg|Elzo - Enhanced by his Guardian Elpizo3.jpg|Elzo - Fused with Mother Guardian, and Crex and Prex MotherGuardian.jpg|Mother Guardian BabyGuardians.png|Crex (Blue) and Prex (Red) Fighting Styles By utilizing his EMS Release to emit complete "flash copies" of himself, he can effectively fool the opponent into thinking there are multiple Ace's, as well as making it seem like he's moving in one direction while he's truly moving in another, making his fighting style truly unpredictable. Style of the Dimensional Path Style of the Enlighten Path Style of the Elemental Path Style of the Physical Path **Friction Arts Using the power of friction, Ace could reduce the friction of the ground around him to almost nothing, causing all objects within range to simply slip and fall without it's aid. Using it to it's higher levels results in objects having to exert more energy just to move, that is if the friction isn't too high. **Friction Assault *Gravity Assault By utilizing the Physical Path of the Four Paths of Empowerment, Ace developed a unique fighting style that takes advantage of the physics from within and around his own and the opponents body, which include the manipulation of Inertia, Transduction, Momentum, Gravity, Friction and Electromagnetism. Ace has such skill in this technique that he can use all 4 paths in one body, similar to the Six Paths Technique Rinnegan wielders use. Using the Physical Path, Ace can apply more friction to his opponents body, making it harder for them to move, as well as slow down the momentum of the opponents attack that come into a certain distance of him, further increasing his prowess in battle. While he can't use them on a very large scale, he can use them to halt and slow down his opponents attacks and techniques to an extent. Chakra Rending Style Using this unique fighting style, Ace can 'rend' advanced natures into basic components. Mantis Shrimp Style Warping Fist Kussetsu Tekken (屈折鉄拳, literally meaning "Warping Fist) is a unique fighting style developed and used by Ace Korimachi. Notable Swords *Kenhakiyaiba (券破棄刃, literally meaning "Bond Breaking Sword" is a signature blade of Ace's creation. Summons *Kalus - Mantis Shrimp *Vion - Langolier Relationships Rebirth Role Plays *Following the Stars *Cloudy, With A Chance of Metal *Paper and Metal *Battle of the Exorcist: Tsuna vs Ace *Shadow Falls The Chronicles of Ace Korimachi Childhood in Rasengakure Arc The Destruction of Rasengakure ?? ?? ?? The Founding of Yoshigakure Acr Land of Craters Arc Searching for Raido Arc After travelling to Kumo in search of Raido X, Ace encountered a Sayuri Uchiha, who weilded a Sharingan. The kunoichi proceeded to transport him to a unique dimension, before he was put under genjutsu and imprisoned in metal. Stats Approved FC Applications *EMS Release KG App: Thread:114429 *EMS Release App (New FC aka Rebirth): Thread:118281 *Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode: Thread:119709 *Spatial Crescent Blade: Thread:126901 Applications Pending *Spirit Guide/Possessor - Kujo/Ace: Thread:126709 Images Tumblr m6pp10ZR8B1r8fpp0o1 400.gif|Four Paths Discharge Tumblr m2a790CDyV1r012yho1 400.gif|Ace getting beat up. Tumblr m2a4jzZu701qcsnnso1 500.gif|Ace saving someone in a fire. Tumblr m2goomjlVc1rni0w9o1 r1 500.gif|Ace using using Friction Assault under the influence of the Four Paths Four Paths Activation.gif|Ace activating all Four Paths using his Limitless Technique. Deactivate the Four Paths.gif|Ace deactivating his Four Paths technique. Zetman.gif|Ace finding determination. Speed.gif|Ace's Speed. ZETMAN jin.jpg|Basic Attire. Jin-1.jpg|Closeup Zetman-11-jin-zet-angry-climax-fight.jpg|Four Paths in use. 507000-tumblr lwtwlxihqo1qfu23e.jpg|All Four Paths in Controlled Use. Zetman-13.jpg|Ace in Four Paths Mode going in for the kill. Zetman-07-1.jpg|Ace in Four Paths Mode after destroying large building. Ace Four Paths Explosion.gif|Ace's Four Path Explosion 56ab8f7fffd0570b716c4f763d34222a.jpg|Four Paths. tmp-2.gif|Ace investigating the Soil in the Land of Craters. *Zetman - Manga